User talk:StarSeeker/Super Vengeanceway
Thanks to Misery for the insperation. This is still a work in progress, got any tips please help. --Droks 16:09, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :He was joking. Read his talkpage, he was making fun of the idea. Dejh 16:10, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Here's a link for you. Dejh 16:12, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Why is he making fun of it? Its a good idea. Nice to see great minds think alike aswell. I thought of Extend Enchantments didnt see his page. It will be quite hard to pull of but the damagea will be insane --Droks 16:14, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Despite being a joke, you're still doing it wrong. The Dervishes need to be D/N so they can sac themselves to death at the start of a match, so they can be ressed up at the start with Vengeance. Fail. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:13, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Leet material. Dejh 16:15, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Epic material, even. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:15, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Yes you maybe right on this. I originally did D/R because they cant use attack skills so I gave them pet attack skills and Hekets Rampage has good synergy but then I thought of Conjures will greatly add damagea. I think it will be too long to die so I have to change them to necro. --Droks 16:17, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Why do ppl always tell eachother they fail? Your comment started off so constructive... Frans 16:17, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Because most people do in fact fail. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:17, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Because he copied the joke wrong, that's pretty fail. And I'd rather be told I fail than that I'd have to walk around without knowing I fail. Being embarassed once > walking around with 'FAIL' on your forehead. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:19, 10 April 2008 (EDT) OH SHI- It's getting more epic by the minute! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:22, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :I <3 the current version. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:24, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :OoP lol... You can't sac urself to death with something begging for interruption. Frans 16:24, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::That's why you sac before you actually go in. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:25, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::YOu dont get interrupted at the start stupad you sac at the start . This should work better than with D/E --Droks 16:26, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Ah, so now I fail... Frans 16:26, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I think Droks still hasn't noticed that the origional suggestion was a total joke. I'm going to cry :\ Dejh 16:27, 10 April 2008 (EDT) You still need a snare or an IMS for the Dervishes, or people'll just run away from you. Aaah, I love this. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:40, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Harrier's Haste seems to fit well for even more damage --Droks 16:45, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::EXTEND ENCHANTMENTS. It will make vengeance last 24 seconds. ~~ 16:50, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Pre-emptive telling Droks that he's being sarcastic. Dejh 16:52, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ahh nuts I get why everyones laughing now. Didnt read it properly . I thought it makes it last longer --Droks 16:53, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Mystic Sandstorm to spike as Vengeance is ending!!!!!!! ~~ 16:53, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Everyone is laughing because the whole thing stemmed from a discussion about how people failed for suggesting the build O.o (Follow the link I gave you up top) Dejh 16:58, 10 April 2008 (EDT) A/D. Whiteboy 16:55, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Use Conjure Animal if your poet dies ~~ 16:55, 10 April 2008 (EDT) OK this version is much better now what do you think --Droks 16:56, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Vengance is bad? Take an overpowered A/D? Whiteboy 16:58, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::You havent been plahing guild wars very long have you. Vengeance is a res that you can reuse, and it makes then do more damage and they dont get death penalty if they die again. The only downside is the recharge and that is fixed with the glyph. --Droks 17:00, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::lol Whiteboy 17:01, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Holy fu--- THIS IS SO EPIC SAVESAVESAVE! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:03, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm so proud. This looks like it will pwn face. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:10, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah. I wonder who's face that will be, though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:10, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ok, Droks, let me try to explain this, because you don't seem to get that this was supposed to be a joke, not a real build suggestion. This is tagged for team arenas. People there carry enchantment removal, which equates to one hit kills on vengance'd targets. They also carry interrupts, and people are going to be interrupting the casters(monk) anyway, so they'll get vengance in their sleep. It has a long cast time after all. So you can't use it near enemies. And if you think for a second that you will be able to wipe entire teams in the 30 36 seconds the first vengance will last for, you are insane. You don't even have anti-block, so a simple guardian kills your damage. And if you DID, they can still just spirit bond/power heal over your damage. I could go on for pages about the problems, but I think that should do for now. PLEASE understand, as it was literally painful to even have to write something like this. Dejh 17:11, 10 April 2008 (EDT) I tried it out. Sometimes i hit for over 200 damage! I had energy problems with the saccing at the start so maybe it needs a cheaper sac spell. Also i noticed that heart of fury didnt last very long so that needs changing --Droks 17:12, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Read my rant up a few lines please. Dejh 17:13, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Did you win? Oh wait...dumb question. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:13, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Dejh, don't forget the Monks can use weapons with enchanting mods to make Vengeance last 36 seconds. Please consider all aspects of game mechanics. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:14, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes, silly me. Fixed. Dejh 17:15, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Did you just blow your cover? I think you did... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:17, 10 April 2008 (EDT) 555 build right there. --M3atwad 17:16, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :LOL@DROKS: you can't increase vengeance's duration. --M3atwad 17:18, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Guys look again its much better now. They can sac with BR so no more energy prob, and i have antikite and faster attack in one, and antiblock. --Droks 17:19, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :You can also use Blood Ritual on the monks to help them heal more, that's much better. Maybe it would be best with one Blood Ritual, one Order of Pain, that would increase the damage and with the other one using Blood Ritual on the Order of Pain one you should be able to afford it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 17:22, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::I dont think I can afford to spec in blood magic just for that. of course they can use BR on the monks that goes without saying --Droks 17:25, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::God damn it, I give up. Good trolling Droks. After all that, there's no way you're serious. Dejh 17:29, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Use a sup blood rune.--M3atwad 17:30, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I can tell you dont like me dejh but thats no reason to troll me and then call me a troll. If you dont like my builds you dont have to use them and you will get a chance to vote on it when its done . If you do see problems tell me them so i can fix it. This build is very innovative it might not be perfect yet but at least i am thinking outside the box. ::::Meatward: sup rune is bad in PvP its better to have lots of health --Droks 17:32, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Also you cant use necro rune on a dervish --Droks 17:33, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Bring a blood offhand with master of my domain. Or you could be a Me/N with SoI, and the other Me/N could be IW--M3atwad 17:35, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Dejh's problem is that he can't believe you are incapable of reading sarcasm. Lord of all tyria 17:36, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::No offense meatward but your ideas are bad --Droks 17:37, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::(EC)I haven't been trolling, I've been simply trying to explain some things to you that you refuse to understand. Everyone else can tell this. And I explained everything that's wrong with the build in the block of text up ^^ there a bit. I'm having a very hard time believing that you are serious about all of this, and thus I guessed that you were trolling. If so, you are an epicly good troll. If not, I retract the trolling statement, but not my frustration. And Meatwad is being sarcastic too. Dejh 17:39, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Obv. Droks is trolling with that spelling. GG though, pretty pro for a while. --M3atwad 17:41, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I fixed the problems you raised (like no antiblock). Some of them dont make sense. Vengeance cant be removed because its covered by other enchantments, this is one of the key points of the build. meatward: what is wrong with my spelling? --Droks 17:43, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Ok, I'll shorten this even more. Vengance lasts a limited amount of time. When it wears out, you have to recast. People will easily interrupt that. And they can just kill the monks in that time if they don't have/feel like using interrupts. Dejh 17:58, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Dejh, you're feeding. He's trolling. --M3atwad 18:00, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Can I use Glyph of Concentration with Glyph of Renewal or does it replace it? --Droks 18:02, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::(EC)Of course I believe that he's trolling, but I figured I'd better not take any chances, because I have met some people as obstinately wrong as he. Dejh 18:03, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Fair, but even if he was this dense, I'd just /rage on helping him anyway. Lol @ Compassion. --M3atwad 18:05, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Unfortunately you can only have one active Glyph at a time. It's not possible to take a stance like Mantra of Concentration. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:06, 10 April 2008 (EDT) This wiki is very unfriendly. I made a mistake with Extend Enchantments but I corrected it. I dont appreciate being called a troll. In genereal I have been not impressed with the attitude around here first its revenge votes then i get made fun of and now im a troll. And it seems like admins do it just as much as anyone. --Droks 18:08, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :What Admin did anything? ~~ 18:09, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Guild of deals for starters --Droks 18:11, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::LOL!!! He isnt an admin, lawl. ~~ 18:14, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::See, Droks, we don't know for sure whether you are a troll or not, but we do know about GoD :P And for the record, d-shot and magebane(the major interrupts of TA) both go through mantra and glyph of concentration. Disable time allows interrupts through anti-interrupt skills. Dejh 18:26, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Actually, the disable only takes effect if the interrupt happens, so they work just fine. You're probably thinking of PD where disable and interrupt happen independently of each other. -- Mafaraxas 19:15, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hmmm, I'll have to test that again, as I definately remember d-shot having similar effects to PD. Halfway through writing that I decided that I'm probably not going to test it, because I don't care too much, so I'll assume you're right and that the effects are linked instead of simultaneous. The rest of my ranting still stands :P Dejh 19:57, 10 April 2008 (EDT) I have put some more testing into it and this build doesnt work well in the current TA meta so I wont be pursuing this anymore. Thanks for everyones help improving the build but even with the improvements there are too many counters --Droks 21:21, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Thank you for finally realizing what people have been trying to say, even if you do not entirely seem to understand the sarcastic manner in which it was presented. Dejh 21:43, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Well the build looked good on paper its not until you try it properly that the problems become clear .Theres nothing wrong with the build just that there is too much interruption and enchantment hate --Droks 21:46, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Just remember: the world isn't like the isle of the nameless. Lord Belar 21:47, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Your paper appears to be flawed. It doesn't take into account interrupts, melee hate, enchantment removal, Distracting Shot, or Diversion. -- Armond Warblade 22:58, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, the derv bars. christ. -- Mafaraxas 23:18, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::This build makes my balls shiver with delight. That is all. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:27, 11 April 2008 (EDT) This is like a fucking baby for me. I'm saving it in my userspace, in case anyone wants to see it again after this got deleted. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 05:52, 11 April 2008 (EDT)